The Imprint Tringle
by Vanessa Leah Black
Summary: Leah likes Jake, Jake likes Nessie supposidly Leah wants to run away from it all but what happens when the most unexpecated person follows her with an unexpected suprise. LXJ One-Shot


heyy people I was going through some Twilight one-shots and I got an idea for a one-shot for me

___________

Leah was officially mad…Jacob was after that thing called 'Renesmee'

Okay what kind of name is Renesmee…wow Bella no Isabella must hate her Leah does & always will

Jacob was imprinted on Renesmee & Leah was imprinted on him

It's not fair Leah was imprinted on Jacob first!

Leah was currently in dog form looking out over the mountain were Bell- Isabella jumped and Jake caught her…he should of just let her die

cause saving the human didn't benefit him in any way.

Leah stood up and looked down '_what if I_ _jump_' she thought and immediately regretted it they all could hear her

'_What are you talking about Le' _Seth asked her

'_I want to jump off the mountain that one Isabella did when Jake saved her'_ Leah thought thinking Seth was the only one who could hear her

'_Le why would you do that'_ Seth asked with worry even though he wasn't talking she could tell he was worried

'_Because I just want to…Jake is with that thing…your with Emily & what I'm alone explain to me what the point of living I can't imprint on anyone cause I did and…_' Leah started to cry she didn't know that werewolves could cry but she was

Seth & Jake was confused but Jake thought '_Le who did you imprint on'_

'_Jake_' Leah thought as her tears subsided a little

'_Le who did you imprint on'_ Jake asked (in thought form)

'_It doesn't matter Jake'_ Leah said as she left to the mountain peak and ran home on all four and I passed the Cullen home on the way home and saw someone on the steps and she went over and saw Isabella & Renesmee she was about to run cause she didn't want to talk to them but it was to late they saw her

"Leah" Renesmee called

"Yea" She said walking over to them

"How are you" Isabella asked

"Just dandy" Leah said with sarcasm in her voice '_SOS_' she yelled in her head

"What's wrong" Renesmee asked with concern in her voice

"Not like you care at all or your mother" she said looked at Renesmee and Bella she got on the closes step to them but not totally in here face "…just take care of Jake okay" she said she immediately regretted it because she started to think of him & how she couldn't have him

Just when one of them were about to reply she jumped off the steps and ran…ran as fast as her legs could take her wanting to get away…far away from it all, she ran past all the tree's and voice's from her brother & friends telling her '_le where are you' 'le come back' 'LEAH CLEARWATER'_

She heard rustling behind her but ignored it her main focus was getting out of La Push '_Leah calm down its me…Edward'_ Ed thought trying to slow Leah down

She slowed down and turned round to find Edward Cullen

She walked to him "What do you want leech" She said with disgust in her voice

He walked closer to her "to talk" he said to her

"I don't want to" She said turning around "you don't understand what's going on so stay out of it" she said getting ready to keep running

"You imprinted on the on Jake and he already imprinted on Renesmee" Ed said looking at her

"It doesn't matter" Leah turned around looked at him "but you want to hear it your right… your daughter took my life away okay…Jake doesn't love me the way I love him" Leah admitted

"You don't know if that's true" a voice said coming from behind a tree

"Jake get out here" Ed said

If a werewolf could be pale that is what Leah would look like right now

"Hey Le" Jake said in dog form walking next to Ed

"Well see I have to go see Bells and Renesmee" Ed said looking between Leah & Jake & then ran away fast

"What are doing here Jake" Leah said not really wanting to talk to him

"I came to talk to you…I followed you to the Cullen's and I heard your 'SOS'…but what I cant figure out is why you think I imprinted on Renesmee" He asked her

Leah looked at him astonished "your with her all the time…you fricken act like a couple the only problem is she's younger then you" Leah said

"Le listen I'm only handing out on her because well…Bella is my friend and I'm happy for her & I don't know why I like hanging out with her…but Leah" Jake said by this time Leah's head was down and Jake used his nose to raise her head and look at her "I'm really imprinted on you" he said looking at her

"And I'm imprinted on you" Leah said

They looked into each others eyes

And they kissed (and I have no clue how dogs/werewolves kiss but imagine it)

_'I love you Jacob Black'_ Leah thought looking into his doggie eyes smiling

_'I love you too Leah Clearwater'_ Jacob thought smiling at her

___________

hey everyone, my first Twilight one-shot I hope you enjoyed it & jsuk (just so you know).: I'm not really a big Edward Cullen fan I'm more Jacob Black fan then Edward so sorry to everyone who is a fan I mean he is okay I'm just not a big fan

Sorry please review

Vanessa


End file.
